


Fickle. Cheerful. Faithful.

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Такао, необходимо выделить твои стволовые клетки и произвести вакцину. Вводить всем в раннем возрасте, чтобы спасти человечество от депрессии и желания опускать руки, вот что. </p><p>- Это был комплимент, Шин-чан?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fickle. Cheerful. Faithful.

Помимо баскетбола, у Такао Казунари тысяча и одно увлечение. Сотни любимых песен в карманном плеере и фильмов в домашней кино-коллекции. Десятки идей и планов, не всегда разумных, что непременно должны быть исполнены к его восемнадцатилетию. 

Такао пробовал рисовать скетчи и играть на пианино (на гаммах нервы Мидоримы не выдержали). Забегал на тренировки футболистов и пару раз сыграл за одну из команд (за что был безжалостно отруган Мияджи). Занимался фотографией  (а, точнее, носился по школе, как угорелый, донимая всех и каждого сделать совместные снимки, а особенно самого Шинтаро). Учился писать Хоку (не всегда цензурные), изучал фотошоп и иностранные языки (последним был испанский, что продержался довольно-таки долго по сравнению с остальными) и - о боже! –  строил корабли в бутылках, прошлым летом гостя у своего дяди и его семьи в Саппоро, помешанного на моделировании. 

_«Шин-чан, это так круто!»_ \- писал Казунари по электронной почте, отправляя свою улыбающуюся физиономию за работой, на что Мидорима просто отвечал лаконичным: _«Мне всё равно»_. 

Одно из его самых удачных творений – небольшой парусник в прозрачной стеклянной бутылке –  стоит в комнате Шинтаро. Казунари поставил (заставил поставить) его на самое видное место, рядом с книгами по анатомии и талисманами на неделю. 

Но долго на этом хобби Такао не продержался. Когда с непробиваемой лучезарной улыбкой неунывающий распасовщик принялся рисовать мангу про баскетбол, (где главный герой как-то странно смахивал на самого Шинтаро), Мидорима лишь устало вздохнул, поражаясь и, в то же время, восхищаясь упёртостью друга: 

\- Такао, необходимо выделить твои стволовые клетки и произвести вакцину. Вводить всем в раннем возрасте, чтобы спасти человечество от депрессии и желания опускать руки, вот что.

\- Это был комплимент, Шин-чан? 

В итоге мангу он всё же закончил. Раскадровка на двадцать четыре страницы почётно переходила из рук в руки игроков команды Шутоку, (а также любопытных одноклассников), и все как один косились на Мидориму, невольно сравнивая его с «покорителем заветного кубка» на страницах дебюта Казунари. 

«Мне и в жизни Мидоримы хватает, ещё бы я на него здесь любовался!» - ворчал Мияджи, почти кидая раскадровку в руки удивлённого Оцубо, что переводил взгляд от сердитого Киёши на лучезарную улыбку Казунари и нахмурившегося Мидориму, поправляющего очки. 

И всё бы ничего, да вот только в итоге, так же быстро принявшись за новое увлечение, Такао так же быстро перегорает, теряя всякий интерес к тому, что ещё вчера занимало все его мысли. _«У меня ничего не выходит, Шин-чан, но не могу же я останавливаться на этом?!»_. 

Казалось бы, одной этой непостоянности хватило бы, чтобы Мидорима задумался о том, что ничего у него не выйдет. 

…ну, даже если он и попытается. 

Да и стоит ли? 

Но, не смотря на всё это, Шинтаро совсем не знает, почему он влюбился в этого парня. Взбаламошенного, импульсивного, не сидящего на одном месте и ищущего новых ощущений и увлечений на свою ветреную голову. 

Мидорима подумал, что совсем не удивится, если однажды Казунари предложит ему побывать на озере смерти в Сицилии («Сделаем офигенные снимки!»), сплавать на байдарках в безумных потоках Амазонки, заняться скалолазанием где-нибудь в диких Гималаях или ещё хуже: «Шин-чан! Давай спрыгнем с парашютом!». Мидорима судорожно сглатывает, представляя, как Такао будет кричать ему на ухо какие-нибудь глупости, когда они будут лететь с высоты птичьего полёта и с огромным (девяносто и девять процентов) риском, что их останки будут соскребать с холодной земли при неудачном приземлении. Мидорима уверен, что с Такао сдастся не раскрыть парашют, залюбовавшись открывшимся видом. 

Но как бы быстро Такао не менял свои хобби, он никогда не сдаётся в поисках. Каждый раз он ищет что-то новое, увлекающее с головой. Что-то своё. Даже когда у него ни черта не выходит, он не расстраивается и не огорчается. 

\- Шин-чан, а научи меня играть в сёги. 

Казунари сидит на продавленном старом стуле, на балконе, подставив лицо лучам солнца. Мидорима опустился рядом на горячий бетонный пол, прислонился к перилам, пьёт крепкий зелёный чай с дольками яблока. Шинтаро смотрит на Такао, на его лукавую улыбку и взгляд с прищуром, ласкающим перламутровым весенним светом. 

\- Ни за что. 

Сколько бы сильно он не любил баскетбол, у Казунари тысяча и одно увлечение. Сотни любимых песен в карманном плеере и фильмов в домашней кино-коллекции. Десятки идей и планов, не всегда разумных, что непременно должны быть исполнены к его восемнадцатилетию. И один любимый человек, что пока об этом не знает.   

Но, возможно, испытывает те же чувства. 

Казунари думает, не смотря на свою непостоянность и ветреность, любовь к нему не что-то быстротечное и импульсивное с его стороны. 

\- Шин-чан, знаешь… 

Он уверен, как бы настырно он не пытался держать свои чувства подальше от сердца, это – надолго. 

А, быть может, и навсегда.


End file.
